


The Heart of Enterprise

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chalk Pastel and Graphite Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: The Heart of the Enterprise eventually became a fanzine cover.  Years later I had the honor of posing with William Shatner while holding the fanzine in the picture.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	The Heart of Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart of the Enterprise eventually became a fanzine cover. Years later I had the honor of posing with William Shatner while holding the fanzine in the picture.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/mi4s6ns1sk51dhw)


End file.
